marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martha Johansson (Earth-616)
, page 9 | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = X-Men; formerly Xavier Institute student body; Xavier's Special Class; John Sublime | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 6" | Height2 = (1'0" in bowl) | Weight = 3 lbs | Weight2 = (24 lbs. in bowl) | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Lacks a physical body, confining her to a fluid-filled jar with technology (invented by fellow Xavier Institute student Quentin Quire) that allows it to float. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Ethan Van Sciver | First = New X-Men #118 | HistoryText = Martha was a mutant runaway who was captured by the human supremacist group, the U-Men. Their founder John Sublime had her brain removed from her body, keeping the disembodied brain alive in a capsule. She has the power to negate any mutant's powers, like Leech. Sublime controlled her through drugs and syringes and used her to subdue his opponents, the two X-Men, Cyclops and Emma Frost. The two X-Men eventually broke free of her control, after which Martha took her revenge on Sublime by causing him to fall to his death. She later became a student in the Xavier Institute's Special Class. Quentin Quire invented a special hovering case to hold her brain, usually linked to a chain held by Ernst, a mysterious, super-strong mutant appearing like an old woman, who often repeated Martha's telepathic communications. It is revealed that Martha was one of the students that had joined Xorn's new Brotherhood of Mutants, alongside Ernst. However, Martha's loyalty would not last as she predicted that Xorn's scheme to murder every human in Manhattan as well as turn the planet earth upside down would fail miserably. Following Xorn's death, Martha was seen being transported across country by Beast following the destruction of the Mansion.X-Men: Divided We Stand #2 Following the movement of the majority of the mutant populace to the floating island of Utopia, Martha was instrumental in stopping a plot by fellow disembodied mutant Quentin Quire, almost sacrificing herself in the process. "No-Girl" }} "No-Girl" was originally claimed to be a student in Xavier's Special Class, where Professor Xorn would often overlook her. Her mutation supposedly caused her to become purely conceptual in nature, making most people unable to see or hear her. After the destruction of Xavier's institute, No-Girl was mentioned by Anole, and therefore probably still existed. No-Girl's ability was the same as her curse. She had become purely conceptual, having no body or any physical representation of herself. She existed, but was usually overlooked and unheard due to her mutation. Since No-Girl was never seen, and Martha was specifically called No-Girl in the future , page 9, it is believed that the existence of a separate being named No-Girl is not true, but rather a fabrication made up by Martha. | Powers = *'Telepathy': Martha is a telepath, and her powers in this area are shown as being quite advanced, to the degree that she is capable of overpowering Emma Frost's subconscious defenses (it should however be mentioned that Emma's telepathy was inoperative at the time, as she was in her "diamond" form and thus had solely the scope of her willpower to rely on) and manipulating entire teams of individuals. *'Power Negation' She has the power to negate any other mutant's powers, like Leech. The range of this power has yet to be seen, but it is known that she can do it at will, unlike Leech. | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 1 | Speed = 1 | Durability = 1 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 1 | Explanation = }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Has no body. | Equipment = | Transportation = Martha is carried around in a floating glass chamber. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:198 Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Power Negation Category:Special Class Members Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians